The Old Switcheroo
by RayGirl91
Summary: Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru switch bodies. If any finds out the change will be permanant. Sesshou really Inu Jaken and co join the Inu gang until they can switch back. Much funny comes there way, and many challenges! Bad at sums, R&R NOT A YOAI STORY!
1. Chapter 1

Yes... another fanfiction. And if anyone (I doubt it) was wondering where 'If It Was Meant To Be' went I deleted it. I was looking through fanfics and found an already completed story almost exactly like it! I thought it was kind of funny. Anyway... I didn't see any reason to continue writing something that has already been done.

Now this story is mostly meant for the funny. I'm not going to say it won't be confusing at times between when I'm talking about the real Sesshoumaru or Inuyasha or the bodies of Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. I'll make it as clear as I can!

Any complaints on my spellings of the names, send them on in. I assure you I won't change the way I do it but hey, I'll still read your complaint. XP

Note to Haley: Forgive the cursing, but sometimes Inuyasha isn't right unless he says something.

Note to Everyone Reading: Forgive careless typos, I lost Microsoft Word and my spell check! U.U

Note to readers of Man of Her Dreams: I smell a sequal as soon as GOAC is done.

* * *

The Old Switcheroo (For lack of a title... )

Chapter 1: The Switch

* * *

"Bastard!" A certain hanyou half yelled half growled as he charged at his older half brother. "Eat this!" He swung Tetsusaiga in a mighty sideways sweep. Sesshoumaru easily dodged, noting Inuyasha still swung the mighty fang like some giant fallen tree trunk.

"You'll have to move faster than that half breed." The taiyoukai taunted coldly. Tokijin and Tetsusaiga clashed, the owners pushing forward with almost equal force. Energy sparks jumping into the air, crackling.

Kagome, standing far off out of harms way with the rest of the Inu-tachi, frowned. "Is he winning?" She asked nervously.

"Uh..." Miroku tried to get a better look and sighed. "I think they are equally matched. No wait, no... now they seem to be insulting each other."

Shippou leapt up into Kagome arms for a better view of the battle. "Inuyasha always wins. He has Tetsusaiga with him." Sango nodded in agreement.

"Don't worry Kagome-chan. Inuyasha can do this." The taijiya concluded.

"I guess you're right." The miko sighed, though she couldn't help but worry.

Inuyasha leapt backwards, Sesshoumaru doing the same. The hanyou let his weapon fall to the ground for a moment, cacthing his breath. Sesshoumaru smirked. "Tired already little brother?"

"Keh, bastard!" Inuyasha lunged again and once more, the swords met.

The wind picked up, the sky darkened. "Naughty brothers!" A voice reprimanded from some unseen place. In fact... the voice seemed to come at Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru from all directions. It sounded female. Both moved away from each other, silently searching for the voice's holder. "Trying to kill each other! Inuyasha, your tongue has grown sharp and your ego inflated. Sesshouamru I won't even start on you."

"Who the-" Inuyasha was cut off as the voice continued. The Inu-tachi watched clueless, oblivious to the peculiar unbodied voice.

"So much hatred and envy. Perhaps... you should try trading places?" A feminine laugh as a purple mist engulfed the two. It thickened and swirled. Inuyasha choked, unable to breathe. Tetsusaiga fell from his hands. He lost sight of Sesshoumaru and closed his ocher orbs. It felt like... his life was draining away. Opening his eyes was useless, only thick purple mist. His senses were overwhelmed with the sickening scent. Then everything went black...

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as he disappeared into the purple smoke. "INUYASHA!"

* * *

Inuyasha's eyes flickered open. Everything was black... no... it was night. He noticed he was lying on his back and sat up. A small campfire, the small area awash with the flickering flames. No one was around, or so it seemed. A hand gasped his shoudler lightly. The hanyou snapped his attentio nto it, then followed an arm to it's owner.

"Are you alright?" Kagome asked. The group had found him unconscious after the mist cleared. Sesshoumaru had laid not too far away from the hanyou, unconscious as well. Miroku decided it best to leave Sesshouamru where he lay.

Inuyasha jerked away from her touch standing up. Kagome stared up at him startled. That look in his eyes... disgust?

"Inuyasha, are you alright?" She repeated with a worried tone.

"Cease calling me that filthy name." he replied sharply. Something was different. Looking around Inuyasha felt... shorter. Glancing down his hues widened to see a gaudy red outfit. At his hip? A sheathed blade, Tetsusaiga. Tetsusaiga? Ignoring the human girl next to him he reached out, touching the blade. It failed to reject him. His ears twitched. _His ears twitched!_ Now it all came flooding back. That purple mist, that unbodied female voice.

_'So much hatred and envy. Perhaps... you should try trading places?'_

Kagome watched him dumbfounded as he fingered Tetsusaiga for a moment. The miko was still worried over the disgusted look he'd sent her. Maybe he just didn't want touched? "Inuyasha. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to... " She trailed off. He wasn't even listening to her. His eye had a faraway faint look to them. Not the normally heated golden pools. Actually... the stoic look vaguely reminded her of Sesshoumaru.

'Whoever that wench was...' Inuyasha thought recalling the incident, 'Put me in this filthy half breed's body...' he took off, picking up on his own scent. 'Damn half breed... how does he live with such a weak sense of smell?'

* * *

Sesshoumaru's eyes flickered open. He groaned sitting up from a rather uncomfortable position. Taking in his surroundings he inahled and much to his surprise, caught alot of scents he'd never noticed before. And who knew you could smell the ocean this far inland. He shrugged. Maybe it was just a wind carrying the scents.

'Wasn't I fighting Sesshoumaru... oh yea! Some weird voice was saying stuff and then purple... then... black.' He stood up lifting a hand to his head. Or he tried to that is. 'What the hell! Where'd my arm go?' Looking down his eyes widened and he began muttering words one shouldn't repeat. No arm, white clothing with red hexagonal designs... chest armour... puffy pants... uncomfortable tight shoes... long...long hair, a fluff... a fluff! And... where the hell were his ears? He reached a hand up, only to curse remembering it wasn't there.

Lifting his other hand, the one he had, to the side of his head he felt fleshier ears like a humans... only pointed at the tips. 'Oh my Gods! I'm in Sess-'

"Inuyasha." Came a creepily familiar voice. HIS voice! Except instead of beinf arrogant and rude, it was cold and emotionless. (When I say the REAL Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru I mean their souls or whatever, not the body.) The real Inuyasha stared at himself dumbfounded as he watched himself looking back with a slightly annoyed look. "Don't slump your shoulders half breed, your posture is all wrong."

"Keh!" The real Inuyasha began in his brother's deeper voice. After getting voer the shock he continued. "What the hell is going on if you knwo so much?"

"Simple little brother. The disembodied voice from before placed a spell on us. We switched bodies. That would explain the draining feeling before blacking out." The true taiyoukai said coolly. It was really a sight to see the hanyou standing straight and proper and the taiyoukai slumped over and talking like a peasent. even mroe so to see Inuyasha stoic and Sesshouamru pulling faces. "Please cease that adolescent behavior."

"Keh... whatver... half breed." He responded dryly. How Sesshoumaru was taking this so well the real Inuyasha had no idea. He was still getting over the shock. I mean. He was now a full demon, at least 300 years older, taller, sharper senses, and... two swords at his hip. "If I'm stuck in your body I at leats get my baby Tetsusaiga!"

The real Sesshoumaru smirked as he watched his body reach out for the fang. A crackle and a growl as he was rejected. "Inuyasha. Youkai cannot touch Tetsusaiga as I am sure you are aware."

"Bastard..."

"I see you two are aware of what's going on! Good, now I don't have to explain." The voice from earlier had returned and now fully had both brothers' attention. "Let me tell you the rules. Once you learn to respect each you can return to your bodies! Tell anyone who you really are or they find out and the chnage is permenant. Good night." Silence.

"You mean... we have to act like each other!" Sesshoumaru's vocie erupted. It was weird hearing _that_ voice elt a string of curses go.

"I'm not too happy about it either little brother... I have to travel with humans..." He replied dryly.

"Well I have one arm!"

"Well then you shouldn't have cut it off hm?"

"Bastard..."

"Idotry..."

* * *

Ray: It was short. Next chapter will be much longer and hopefully less confusing. Sorry for any and all mistakes! REVIEW! PLEASE!

And the voice has an owner... might surprise you who it belongs to though! One hint. She isn't evil!


	2. Sesshoumaru Joins the Inutachi

The Old Switch-eroo

Chapter 2: Sesshoumaru Joins The Inu-tachi

* * *

Kagome blinked. She blinked again. Another blink...? Yes. She wasn't seeing things. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were definitely walking towards camp, together. They didn't seem to be fighting, in fact, both seemed deep in thought. Kagome nudged Sango with her elbow. "What's going on?" She whispered quietly.

"I'm not sure Kagome-chan. And look at Sesshoumaru's face." The taiyjiya whispered back.

Kagome studied the taiyoukai. There was definitely something different about him. He shoulders were slumped, and even though his face seemed void of emotion his eyes told a different story. Then there was Inuyasha. He was walking a bit ahead of his half brother, head held high and shoulders straight. His face blank. It was unnerving.

"Indeed something has occurred between them." Miroku concluded, apparently eavesdropping on their conversation. Shippou, who was sitting in Kagome's lap nodded.

"And they aren't fighting in anyway."

"Mew!"

The two sons of Inu no Tashio stopped before the group, then Inuyasha spoke up. His voice was expressionless. That was so unlike him. "Sesshoumaru will be joining us on our hunt for the jewel shards." Kagome couldn't help but notice, to her surprise, Sesshoumaru rolling his eyes.

"Yea, and don't any of you filthy humans think about touching me." The taiyoukai said smugly. Inuyasha scowled.

Shock and surprise showed thoroughly on their faces. Sesshouamru was joining them! The same one who had attempted kill Inuyasha and steal Tetsusaiga? Kagome was the first to recollect herself and plaster on a fake smile. "Uh... it'll be very... uh... nice? Yes nice to have you join us Sesshoumaru."

"Yea. It'll be on big party." Sesshoumaru said, his voice dripping with obvious sarcasm. The group looked on in shock again. He sighed. "But first I have to go get my toad and... Rin. Yea think that's her name." He took off, vaguely familiar with their scents.

'Wow Sesshoumaru's pretty fast.' The real hanyou thought as he sped away. 'And his nose and ears _are_ better, even I'll give the bastard that.'

* * *

Inuyasha stood completely still as Sesshoumaru rushed off. Now his hues scanned over the group staring at him. "Something bothers you?" He said coolly.

"Well. It was just a surprise Inuyasha, don't you and Sesshoumaru hate each other?" The monk said.

_You aren't acting very Inuyasha-like Sesshoumaru._ A feminine voice cooed. It was the same voice from before and this time, he couldn't help but notice it sounded slightly familiar. _Keep it up and they'll find out what happened. Wouldn't want to be a hanyou forever would you?_

'Who are you?' He asked his own question. No answer. He shrugged lightly. To speak more like that mutt. Perish the thought... but if he must. "Keh... of course we do." His voice lacked the Inuyasha quality, but it would have to do.

"Are you sure we can trust him?" The demon slayer said with slight concern.

"Of course you can trust him." The hanyou replied flatly. He was a little unnerved by the concerned looks these humans were giving him. The kitsune had fallen asleep and the two-tail was just staring at him. Something told him that silent neko youkai knew what was going on. Good thing it couldn't speak then.

Inuyasha's wench just smiled and waved a hand. "I'm sure he won't pull anything. He has that 'honor' or whatever right?" She felt uneasy. He was giving her that look again. The same one he'd sent her before he'd taken off. "Well. I'll make some ramen!" She said cheerfully and began to go through some strange yellow pack.

* * *

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" A certain toad called running up to him. Followed by a bubbling raven-haired human child.

"Sesshouamru-sama! Rin is glad you are back!" Sesshoumaru smiled down at Rin. Jaken gasped backing up a bit and it even seemed to catch Rin off gaurd.

"Yea whatever. We're gonna go with Inuyasha for a while."

"Sesshoumaru-sama, are you feeling alright?" Jaken squeaked. Sesshoumaru flashed him a cold look. That was more like the Sesshoumaru Jaken knew!

"Yes I'm feeling fine. Let's go." he began to walk off. Posture all wrong, wide steps. Rin smiled and followed, pulling Ah-Uhn along by the reins. Jaken stood frozen to the spot.

He'd followed his lord faithfully for years and years. Not once had Sesshoumaru smiled without bringing pain to something. And even then it was more of a smirk. Suddenly aware he was being left behind the toad started off. "Sesshoumaru-sama wait for me!"

Sesshoumaru continued his walk, grumbling things. 'One arm! How the hell can he stand it?' The real Inuyasha complained to himself. 'And what is this thing hanging off my arm! It's not a tail... doesn't seem like the best weapon either. Well, he did wrap me up in it one time. And how the hell does he wear these shoes!'

_Oh trust me. He wasn't to fond of them at first either._

What the hell do you want wench? Aren't you responsible for all this?'

_Such language for a lord._

'I ain't no lord.'

_You are now, and you had better start acting like it. Or you'll be one-armed until your death._

'Doesn't look like anyone's noticed yet.'

_You sent the toad into state of shock just by smiling at that girl._

'Not my fault Sesshoumaru is so cold is it? And I don't exactly like his little minion either.'

* * *

"Inuyasha why aren't you eating? You love ramen." Kagome said concerned. He was just sitting there holding his cup of ramen staring into the flames of their campfire. Sango, Miroku, and the others had already gone to sleep. "I'm worried about you."

How long had it been since someone has said that sentence directed at him? Not important. Inuyasha didn't turn to look at Kagome, instead taking to ignore her for his own thoughts. Getting use to these ears was harder then he'd thought. It was also strnage having use of both arms once more.

"Inuyasha! You've been acting weird ever since that fight with Sesshoumaru! And what's with those disgusted looks you keep giving me!"

"And why are you doing everything with your right hand! Hey listen to me!" Kagome was fuming. It was like he hated her or something. "Inuyasha! Sit boy!"

The rosary around his neck glowed a brilliant pink as he was slammed into the ground. After a few moments the spell wore off. He jumped up, giving Kagome a cold look through narrowed golden hues. Ramen was all down his front. He didn't mind the sudden physical pain, but he did mind the kick to his ego.

"Filthy human wench..." He murmured. How did Inuyasha put up with her?

"Don't like that do you?" Sesshoumaru's voice said from behind them. Inuyasha turned around, glaring at his brother. Rin followed, pulling Ah-Uhn along and Jaken. He had a very puzzled and worried look on his face.

* * *

Kagome had finally turned in. As well as Rin and Jaken. Now just the two brothers were up. "You have to be nicer to them." Sesshoumaru hissed indicating his friends.

"And you need to keep your emotions hidden." Inuyasha said in return.

"Well you need to show some emotion!"

"You need to remain calm..."

"Well, you need to start using your other arm!" Sesshoumaru hissed. "You have two ya know."

"I am aware of that fact." Inuyasha paused for a moment. "What is your connection to the miko? You treat her as your wench and yet she is not marked."

Sesshoumaru fumbled for words, his face a light shade of red. "Why would I mark her? It's not like we love each other..."

"The human loves you." Sesshoumaru snorted.

"How would you know?"

"They way she look at you and speaks to you."

"Keh... whatever."

* * *

Ray: I hope you liekd it. Not really that much funny yet. Way until Sesshoumaru gets a chance to use Tetsusaiga. And when Kouga comes in... some surprising things occur. Not to mention Jaken is about to have a heart attack by the way his lord is acting.

REVIEW PLEASE!


	3. Can't You Use More Then Windscar!

The Old Switheroo

Chapter 3: "Can't you use more than Windscar!"

(This chapter is very confusing. Feel free to flame me for it.)

* * *

Inuyasha was leaned up against a tree, his face emotionless and ears twitching every now and then. The sun was just peeking up over the horizon. Sesshoumaru was lounging on a tree branch pretending to sleep. The hanyou turned his gaze to Rin who was dozing on Ah-Uhn, Jaken awake and grumbling things to himself. The miko was asleep, the kitsune pulled up against her chest inside some weird thing she called a 'sleeping bag'. The monk and taijiya were asleep not far away. 'I'll find the wench who thinks she can make a fool out of this Sesshoumaru and make her pay...' The real Sesshoumaru thought.

_Oh, you don't want to do that Sesshou-chan._

Inuyasha's eyes widened at the voice. 'Never call me that wretched name.'

_Whatever you say Sesshou-chan. I can see it strikes a nerve._

Inuyasha remained silent, watching the sunrise. He was thoroughly annoyed, especially since his senses had dulled. How did humans live with such weak senses of smell and hearing? He looked down at his clawed hand, if you wanted to call those things at the end of his fingers 'claws'.

Sesshoumaru's eyes shot open. "Naraku." He leapt from the tree branch, landing easily on the ground. "Damn it how do you wear these!" The taiyoukai growled giving his shoes a heated glare. Inuyasha remained silent and after a few moments he could indeed, smell the half demon Naraku closing in. Sesshoumaru looked to the sleeping group and rolled his eyes. "Hey! Wake up bakas! Naraku is-" He paused. Something was different about Naraku's scent this time. In fact,this scent was slightly different.

"Your nose is sharper, it is not Naraku himself who seeks us out. It is an incarnation." Inuyasha said matter-of-factly even though he could no longer catch the differences in Naraku's and his incarnation's scents.

"Naraku is what?" Miroku asked getting up.

"Coming." Inuyasha said through narrowed hues at the monk. After watching the monk go after the demon slayer's bottom the night before he had lost all the little respect he had had for him.

Sango and Kagome were up now. Kagome looking for her arrows and Sango disappearing behind a tree to chnage into her taijiya attire. Shippou stood frozen to the spot, anxious as he awaited Naraku. Kirara ahd transformed into her larger self, growling lightly.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Came the small voice of a young girl. "Where does Rin go?"

"What?" Sesshoumaru said feeling a light tug on his sleeve. He looked down at Rin. "Go... hide or something." Rin flashed a smile.

"Hai Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin rushed over to Jaken. "Master Jaken, we hide!" She said with a nod of her head. Jalen began grumbling as he walked off behind Rin and Ah-Uhn.

"Inuyasha be careful." Kagome said readying and arrow. She took a surrpised step back when Sesshoumaru sent Inuyasha a jealous glare. Why would Sesshoumaru care if Kagome told Inuyasha to be careful? That was confusing. Then again, so was the way both had been acting.

"It's here." Inuyasha said emotionlessly as a large youkai came into view. It was moving fast for it's size, closing in on the group quickly. Shippou shivered backing up a bit. The youkai stopped before them. It towered higher then even the forest trees, a massvie tail, two huge fangs and red eyes. It looked as if it were wearing a armour.

"You are the ones to be destroyed!" It boomed and launched itself at Inuyasha. The hanyou suceeded in evading the attack

"Take this bastard!" Sesshoumaru yelled lunging toward it with his hand outstretched. The youkai raised a huge hand battignt he taiyoukai away like a fly. He hit a tree, the wind knocked out of him for a moment.

'Damn! I don't know how to fight like this!' The real Inuyasha cursed. He glanced over at the others. Hiraikotsu had just bounced off the demon's armour-like skin and Kagome's arrow had just made a small dent. Miroku on the other hand watched, unable to use kazaana due to the poison insects. He looked to Inuyasha who was just standing there!

"Sesshoumaru you bastard use Tetsusaiga!" Sesshoumaru yelled. Everyone, save the youkai, paused to look at him. Why had he just insulted himself and demanded he use Tetsusaiga?

Inuyasha looked at the sheathed sword at his hip. He reached out, unsheathing it and admiring the transformed fang for a moment. Golden hues narrowed at the massive incarnation of Naraku as Inuyasha leapt into the air. He swung the sword, unleashing the windscar. 'Not bad...' The real Sesshoumaru thought as he landed and the dust cleared revealing an unscratched, but rather enraged, demon.

Sesshoumaru unsheathed a blade of his own. It looked like a well-kept Tetsusaiga in it's normal state. "Inuyasha!" Inuyasha yelled while dodging a youkai tail. "Tenseiga is useless. Draw Toukijin." Sesshoumaru growled sheathing Tenseiga and drawing another sword. Immediatly he felt something course through him.

"What the hell?" He yelled. "What the hell is this sword doing to me?"

"Concentrate half breed your the aura will overthrow you." Inuyasha yelled setting another windscar off.

The taiyoukai just growled, shoving the sword away. "I can fight without it!" He jumped at the demon only to get knocked into another tree. "BASTARD!" He screamed fuming. When was the last time he'd been this angry? He couldn't even use Tetsusaiga!

The eges of his vision were turning red and he felt his heart beat become irregular. 'What the hell?' Sesshoumaru felt his body go rigid, his fangs growing. Something shot out of no where sending him flying into another tree. His vision cleared, returning to normal. "What the hell was that for?" He demanded looking at Inuyasha.

"To keep you from transforming." Inuyasha said matter-of-factly releasing another windscar at the youkai.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed from somewhere off. "Can't you use more than windscar? Use Backlash wave!"

"Yea, use backlash wave." Sesshoumaru said with a smirk.

"Damn half breed..." Inuyasha said coldly. "Haven't seen you do anything yet."

"Shove it!" Sesshoumaru growled. He looked to Kagome after a quick moment of thought. "Kagome! After Sess- Inuyasha uses windscar again, shoot your purifying arrow!"

"Eh? Right." She nodded readying and arrow. "Now Inuyasha! Use it now!"

Inuyasha sent Sesshoumaru a curious look before setting off another windscar. Kagome fired her arrow and the two attacks struck the youkai at once blasting it into unrecognizable chunks.

* * *

"Inuyasha. Why didn't you use anything other than Tetsusaiga in today's battle?" Miroku said with a quizzical look. Inuyasha didn't answer, only continued to gaze ahead with his emotionless mask as the group walked.

"Don't bother him Miroku." He heard Kagome whisper. "He's been acting strangely."

"Indeed..." The monk whispered back.

Sesshoumaru stopped, staring ahead. A whirlwind of dust was coming there way. He growled. "Kouga..."

* * *

Not the best chapter. I know it was most likely confusing as well. I am confused writing it. Review please!

Mediaminer readers: Why the last chapter was all messed up, I really don't know. Just try to make the most of it I guess.

REVIEW


	4. Kouga of the Wolf Demon Tribe

The Old Switcheroo

Chapter 4: Kouga of the Wolf Demon Tribe

* * *

"Kouga?" The raven-haired miko said hearing Sesshoumaru. She turned and looked off into the distance. The whirlwind raced closer coming to a complete halt before her. The wolf grasped her hands and looked down into her chocolate hues.

"Sorry I've been away so long Kagome. Mutt face hasn't gotten you hurt has he?" The wold asked sparing a glare at Inuyasha. He was slightly surprised to see the hanyou just standing there, uncaring. On the other hand that guy 'Sesshoumaru' was looking pretty heated. Had he laid claim to Kagome as well?

Kagome smiled, shifting nervously. Why hadn't Inuyasha butt in yet? "Uh no, Inuyasha takes good care of me..." She said meekly.

Sesshoumaru growled. He knew 'Inuyasha' wasn't going to say anything about this. The taiyoukai looked away, trying to stop himself from doing anything rash. Who does that wolf think he is? Barging in and touching _his_ Kagome? "Get your filthy hands off of her!" He yelled, his little control snapping as he reached out and took hold of Kouga's shoulder. Sesshouamru jerked him backwards.

Kagome's eyes widened in surprise. "Sesshoumaru?" She murmured looking back at Inuyasha. He still stood there uncaring, but she was sure there was a glint of annoyance in his golden hues.

"What's going on?" Shippou asked hopping up on Miroku's shoulder.

"Not sure actually. Inuyasha is just standing there and Sesshoumaru is fighting Kouga."

Sango sighed. "I'm pretty sure Sesshoumaru harbors no feelings for Kagome, so why is he doing this? And why doesn't Inuyasha care?" Everyone just shrugged and shook their heads. Nothing had been right lately. Nothing since that battle! Surely that had something to do with this. There was that strange purple smoke.

"What the hell!" Kouga growled spinning around to face Sesshoumaru, the surprise showing clearly on his face.

"Don't touch her." Sesshoumaru growled.

"Kagome's my woman and no mutt face is going to change that!"

"Bastard!" The demon lord yelled clenching a fist and sending it at the wolf who dodged, spinning around and sending a kick at Sesshoumaru who dodged as well.

'I have to hand it to Sesshoumaru he is pretty fast...' The real Inuyasha thought. 'Even if he is a cold-hearted bastard who needs a sword through his gut.'

Jaken's eyes bulged. "Milord! What are you doing?" He squeaked, only to be ignored. Why was his lord fighting for a Inuyasha's mortal wench?

Miroku scooted a bit closer to the hanyou. "Eh Inuyasha? Kouga and Kagome are together... doesn't that unnerve you?" The houshi stepped back a bit when Inuyasha sent him a cold glare.

"She is not my mate. I have no claim to her." Inuyasha snapped turning back to watch as his little brother made a mockery in _his_ body.

"Oh! Well. I guess this means you've chosen Lady Kikyou..." Miroku said in dismay. Inuyasha quirked a brow.

"Kikyou?" He said, the slightest hint of a question in his voice. Something smacked him over the head. The hanyou growled, turning around to meet the eyes of the taijiya.

"How dare you... you... you bastard!" She screamed clenching her fists. "How can you do this to Kagome! Leading her on for almost a year now and then going off to chose that dead wench! You'll break her heart!" Sango continued to scream, sending glares that made even the real Sesshoumaru's blood run cold.

Kagome watched the fighting men in despair. She couldn't just 'sit' one of them to stop the fight. And why was Sesshoumaru doing this? She turned around hearing Sango's yells. Her breath caught in her throat. "He's going with Kikyou..." She murmured tears welling up in her eyes. "That must be why... he's been so indifferent to me lately." The miko walked up to him slowly, Sango stepped out of the way to alow her through.

"Inuyasha..." she said softly and then turned and stormed off.

"Kagome wait!" Sango yelled.

"Stay here Sango. I want some time alone." A little hurt t he demon slayer turned back to glare at Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru managed to kick Kouga in the gut, sending him staggering back before attacking. His fist made contact with the demon lord's jaw snapping his head back. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, his head still stinging from where the demon slayer had struck him, but he only ignored her. 'Inuyasha is fighting too brainlessly the incompetent fool...' The real Sesshoumaru thought. He hardly ever even used his feet in a battle...

The hanyou watched the two youkai battle for a few moments longer. With an annoyed growl he stepped forward, right inbetween both and placed his hands on either of their chests. With a bit of difficulty he refused to let show on his face, Inuyasha pushed them both backwards. "Wolf." He said adressing Kouga in a cold fashion. "Leave." Kouga started to protest, but Inuyasha's hand fell to Tetsusaiga.

"Whatever, but I'll be back for my Kagome!" He yelled taking off. Sesshoumaru growled.

"What the hell was that for?" He demanded. Inuyasha turned his gaze to Sesshoumaru.

"To stop you from damaging my body any more then you already have half breed." Inuaysha said coolly, not fond of the fact he was now looking _up_ at his little brother instead of down at him. "Your wench took off."

"Kagome?" He said forgetting the 'half breed' crack. Without another word he took off, following her scent. Inuyasha raised a brow.

'Wonder how the miko will like _me_ coming for her instead of Inuyasha. There will be a mess to straighten out after I find and kill that wench.'

_Sesshou-chan! You don't want to kill me remember?_

'This Sesshoumaru will do as he pleases.'

_You didn't used to be this way. What happened to the laughing little boy who liked to throw rocks at the gaurds and then hide before he was spotted?_

'Who are you?' The real Sesshouamru demanded gritting his teeth.

_Not important. What is important is that you get your act together. The humans are not stupid. They've already realized the change in yours and Inuyasha's behavior started after my mist appeared._

'This Sesshoumaru refuses to act like that lowly half breed.'

_Now Sesshou-chan. You are the 'half breed' now...

* * *

_

Sesshoumaru stopped, watching Kagome from the cover of a tree for a moment. He could see her tears, and smell their salt. Why was she crying? What happened why he had been fighting Kouga? Forgetting he was in his brother's body, the real Inuyasha leapt easily down from the tree startling the miko. Her eyes widened in surprise. "What do you want Sesshoumaru?" She said nervously.

He cursed. He wanted to comfort her, but how could he like this? He sure as heck wasn't going to tell her what had happened... even if it made his heart tighten to see her this way. 'Ok... talk like Sesshoumaru.' He struggled to put up an emotionless facade.

"What troubles you human?"

'Damn... that was nothing like it should have been.'

"Uh... nothing." She said looking away. Why wouldn't he just leave?

"Then I'll just sit here until you tell me." Sesshoumaru said and relaxed against a tree. Kagome blinked in surprise as an akward heavy silence fell over them. After a long time Kagome cleared her throat.

"Inyasha decided to go with Kikyou..." She said softly. The words hurt more when said out loud. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened for a moment and then softened.

'Sesshoumaru what have you done!' The real Inuyasha thought in despair.

* * *

Short chapter. Hope you liked it. If it was confusing I'm very sorry. Now... review!

If anyone cares to know I finally got around to starting a live journal! My screen name is SoulessDesire on l/i/v/e/j/o/u/r/n/a/l/./c/o/m (minus the /'s)I'll post my story stats on there too.

REVIEW - REVIEW - REVIEW - REVIEW (XD Get the message yet?)


	5. Trying to Fix a Mess

The Old Switcheroo

Chapter 5: Trying to Fix a Mess

* * *

'Sesshoumaru what have you done!' The real Inuyasha thought in despair.

Silence fell over them again, Kagome shifting uncomfortably. She bit her bottom lip, and spared a glance at Sesshoumaru who seemed to be trying to stare a hole through the trunk of a tree. "Gomen nasai Sesshoumaru..." She said nervously, "But could you leave?"

"Leave?" He said turning to look at her. Ah yes, he was in his brother's body. Why was it so hard to remember that? "Of course." The taiyoukai offered her a smile and leapt away.

'Damn that Sesshoumaru.' The real Inuyasha thought, 'I'll find him and force him to make amends with Kagome! What the hell did he do to make her think I wanted Kikyou?'

_Don't you?_

'Shutup wench. Go bug Sesshoumaru.'

_Sesshou-chan doesn't want bugged right now. I thought I'd come taunt you... but seeing what a mess your in I can't help but feel responsible._

'Damn right! If I lose Kagome because of this... I'll hack you up into little peices and make fishfood out of you! And I'll do it slowly just so you can suffer! I can't lose her like Kikyou... I can't.'

_Tsk. Tsk. Everyone trying to kill me ne? Losing someone you love is hard right Inuyasha, but there are others you know who've felt that pain. The demon slayer, the monk, Sesshou-chan. They all try to move on, can't you move on?_

'Shut the hell up.'

_As you wish my demon lord._

Well if he wasn't in a bad mood before he sure as hell was now. Darting from an overgrown thicket of foliage, Sesshoumaru came to a halt before Inuyasha who was currently being verbally abused by Sango. He couldn't help but smirk and observe for a few moments. "Inuyasha!" The hanyou turned slowly, his eyes full of cold hatred. Clearly it was hard for him not to kill Sango... "Go get Kagome!"

"I believe I won't." The hanyou said coolly recieving more heated glares from Sango.

"Yes you will bastard!"

"No, can't say I will."

"Go get her or... or..." Sesshoumaru held up his hand. "I'll stab myself right through the gut! And then make sure it doesn't heal properly!" Inuyasha narrowed his eyes.

Sango and Miroku looked at each other. What was going on? Shippou climbed up atop the monk's head, watching with interest. The kitsune spared a glance back at the others. Rin was tossing flowers at some lump on the ground. Oh... that wan't a lump... that was a fainted toad. "What's going on?" Shippou asked Miroku quietly. The houshi shrugged.

"We can only guess Shippou."

"You are incapable of such." Inuyasha said blandly. Sesshoumaru growled.

"Then I'll... rip up this... fluffy boa thing!"

"You won't touch it." The hanyou said, a slight edge to his cool voice.

"I won't eh?" the demon lord'd hand took on a green glow. "I'll just use this acid stuff I learned how to use."

With a very isy glare Inuyasha took off, disappearing into the trees. After watching a few moments in satisfaction of winning, Sesshoumaru turned to look at Miroku, Sango, and Shippou who were gaping at him. "What? Is there some giant bug on me?"

"N- no." Sango managed to squeak. What was going on? It was like Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha switched bodies or something, but that wasn't possible. Was it?

* * *

Inuyasha landed silently in front of Kagome, the salty scent of her tears making his nose twitch. He stared at her, folding his arms into the sleeves of his haori as he waited for her to notice him there. After a few minutes of more tears he growled lightly. The raven-haired miko's head snapped, chocolate hues softened at seeing the hanyou for a moment before she turned away. "Leave." She said haughtily. "I don't want to see you baka." Inuyasha almost heeded his request until he remembered his boa was being held hostage.

'Let's see... talk like the half breed, act like the half breed. Rawr give me food. No, indeed, that will not work...'

"Keh... come on."

"No! Go run off with Kikyou, that's what you want isn't it?" Kagome hissed. Inuyasha stood in silence for a moment. Were all human females like this? Let's see Kikyou... that dead wench. Yes... he was pretty sure he knew her.

"If I indeed wished to 'run off with Kikyou' I would have done so by now. She can sense the shards as you can, so if I wished to be with her I would."

Kagome turned around to look at him, her tears dried. "You mean, you want to stay with me?"

The hanyou shifted uncomfortably, the ears atop his head twitching involuntarily. "Yes." He finally managed to say. Kagome smiled, jumping at him and embracing him tightly as her head rested on his chest, eyes squeezed shut. Inuyasha stood frozen, tensed up. Catching his own scent his hues darted to a tree where Sesshoumaru perched.

"Hug her back!" The demon lord hissed just loud enough for Inuyasha to hear. The hanyou was about to protest when Sesshoumaru held up his boa to show he still held it hostage. With a low growl he placed his arms around the miko.

Kagome pulled back suddenly, her face red. "Sorry... I don't know what came over me."

"Keh..." Inuyasha turned and began walking. "Let's go."

"Hai!"

* * *

She sighed falling backwards. It was dark, everything was so dark. Not even an ounce of light could penetrate this darkness. "To think it was my choice to be here..." She murmured. "But I must fulfill my promise... I waited too long to start, so now my task is only harder to complete."

_Sesshou-chan... Inuyasha... you two had better get your acts together...

* * *

_

End chapter! I hope you all liked it and very sorry for the long delay in updation! Review or die! Well you won't die, but I would be very happy if you reviewed!

As for the fluffy... maybe it holds sentimental value or soemthing for Sesshoumaru. This is for you to decide!


	6. Chapter 6

(A/N No I'm not dead! I just haven't updated recently!)

The Old Switcheroo

Chapter 6: New Moon

* * *

"Really? Inuyasha loves ramen too." Kagome thought with a slight laugh. Lately it had been so much easier to strike up a conversation with Sesshoumaru then Inuyasha. In fact, Inuyasha hardly said a word. The group had gotten used to Rin, Ah-Uhn, Jaken, and Sesshoumaru traveling with them, well... perhaps not Inuyasha. He was always so cool and collected recently. No angry outburts or rude comments. It was just so unlike him! And Sesshoumaru... he actually seemed to be the exact opposite of the way he was before he joined their group.

"Yea. That Inuyasha is the best." Sesshoumaru said with a smirk. Sango and Miroku broke out of their conversation to toss him a suspicious stare.

"Sesshoumaru... are you...um... feeling alright?" The taijiya asked.

"Yeah why?"

Shippou jumped up on to Miroku's head. "Because you've been acting very strangely since you arrived and Inuyasha announced you were temporarily joining us on our hunt for the jewel shards." The kitsune said with a knowing nod.

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama has been acting weird!" Rin piped up, momentarily pausing her pestering of a certain toad.

"So?" The demon lord said with a shrug. Kagome blinked looking at Inuyasha. Did he just roll his eyes?

Jaken ran up in front of the miko, waving his staff angrily. "I bet this witch of a mortal put a spell on Milord!" He cried and planted the staff in the ground, aiming the man's head at Kagome. "I will kill you for this act!"

"Jaken." The imp first turned to Sesshoumaru, before realizing it was Inuyasha who had said his name.

"Quiet you disgusting half breed-" Inuyasha kicked him in the head, sending him toppling over.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, though thankful he had stopped the toad. She didn't exactly appeal to the thought of being burned to a crisp at the age of fifteen.

"Oi wench, he did ya a favor just shut up and accept it." Sesshoumaru said rolling his eyes.

"I didn't ask for your input Sesshoumaru!" She yelled. Sango, Miroku, Rin, Ah-Uhn, Shippou, and Kirara just watched. The odd group had stopped walking.

"'I didn't ask for your input Sesshoumaru'" The taiyoukai mimicked in a high-pitched voice. He growled lightly clenching his fist.

"Stop!" Kagome yelled back.

"Make me baka!" He retorted. It was strange looking down at her, because normally he stood about the same height.

"Yaro!"

"Ningen!"

"Stupid!"

"Kagome, Sesshoumaru." Miroku said placing his staff in between the two. "May we continue on?" Kagome blushed and looked away.

"It's getting late. Why don't we set up camp here?" Sango suggested. Kirara mewed lightly in agreement. "Isn't the new moon tonight anyway Inuyasha?"

"Yes." The hanyou said blandly looking up at the darkening sky. All day he'd noticed the weakening of his powers, the dulling of his senses. So... tonight he would for once know what it was like to be a weak, vunerable human. 'This experience will be one to forget...' The real Sesshoumaru thought dryly.

_You should look forward to it!_

'And why, may I ask, should I look forward to this?'

_It could be a once-in-a-lifetime experience. Unless of course, you fail to return to your body by then._

'This Sesshoumaru will hunt you down and kill you to remove this curse.'

_Ah it's not all that bad! You liked when that beautiful young girl hugged you right?_

'It was a sickening experience...'

_Oh phoo.

* * *

_

"Night Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru." Kagome said crawling into her sleeping bag. Sesshoumaru nodded to her, but Inuyasha just remained silent with a grim expression on his face staring into the embers of what once had been their campfire. She closed her eyes, sighing lightly and fell asleep not long after trying to decipher the reason behind Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's strange behaviors.

"So? How is it to be human?" The demon lord thought looking down at Inuyasha from his perch in a tree. He smirked, for once in his life, slightly enjoying the new moon. That is, as well as he could. The armour he wore was quite uncomfortable to say the least.

"Come on. You can talk to your _big brother_." He smirked.

"Your humans are trying to concur as to why our behaviors have changed."

"What do you mean, 'my humans'?" Sesshoumaru closed his eyes for a moment. "Keh... and keep your toad in line. He almost killed Kagome today."

"For now Jaken is your problem..." Inuyasha couldn't say he wasn't even the least bit happy about that thought.

"Keh..." Sesshoumaru gave a small chuckle. "Hungry?" He asked.

Inuyasha growled. If he was still a youkai or even a half demon, his stomach would have never rumbled. "Urusai."

"Whatever. I'm tired, enjoy your night..."

The now human Inuyasha watched the fire die out completely as Sesshoumaru's breathing became regular and softer, meaning he was clearly asleep. His violet hues slid to the ebony lock of hair hanging over his shoulder, then roaming to the sleeping form sof Sango, Miroku, and Kagome and then over Jaken, Rin, and Ah-Uhn. It was strange, seeing them... but not smelling them or being able to hear their breathing over the noise of crickets. Human.

Inuyasha glanced down at his hands. No claws, even in the least bit. It had even gotten harder to hold up that emotionless facade. Soon, definently before the next new moon, he'd hunt down that wench. "Inuyasha?" He snapped out of his thoughts, eyes turning to look at Kagome who was now sitting up and peering at him curiously. Inuyasha remained silent. "Are you... alright?"

"Hn."

She sighed, pulling herself completely out of that weird sleeping thing and coming to settle herself next to him. "Inuyasha, you know you can tell me if something is bothering you."

"It's ok... if you don't want to talk to me..." She muttered softly pulling her knees up against her chest and leaning against his shoulder. Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably, reisting the almost-overpowering urge to knock this wench off him and rip her head off. "But I wish you would."

"Hn."

"Please Inuyasha? You've acted so distant lately... I'm worried about you. We all are. Sango, Miroku, Shippou." Kagome paused for a moment. "Is it something to do with Sesshoumaru?"

Inuyasha shot her an icy glare, taking her comment as some kind of insult to his person. "No." He said coldly.

"Sheesh so uptight! Want some ramen? Your stomach's growling."

She sighed again. "Whatever. I know you're hungry." Kagome reached out, pulling her backpack up to her and dug inside until she found what she was looking for. Instant noodles. "It won't take long to cook." The miko informed as she set about making them. Inuyasha watched her in disbelief. Did this wench ever give up? Even Rin could tell when to quit.

"I need no food."

She laughed like it had been some kind of joke. "Of course you are."

"When dawn comes I'll find my own."

"Look." Kagome shoved a cup of ramen into his hands. "You're hungry, you always eat ramens, now eat. Or I'll S-I-T you so hard you'll end up in America."

Sending her one last cold glare he began to eat. 'Damned wench...' The real Sesshoumaru thought.

"Good." Kagome smiled with satisfaction. "Now I'll see you in the morning... and I'd better find that empty." She settled back into her sleeping back, muttered a 'good night' and fell asleep. Inuyasha looked down at the ramens contemplating the idea dumping the hot noodles all over the cursed wench, but those 'sits' weren't the most comfortable things... and he _was_ hungry.

* * *

End chapter! Sorry it was short, hope ya liked.

Review... or die.


	7. Misuko

**Arigatou for all the reviews. They make me feel so good inside. I am _so_ sorry for not updating this since… well… August! And unfortunately, this chapter will be short. -.-**

**REMEMBER: When I type 'Sesshoumaru' I am referring to Inuyasha in Sesshoumaru's body. When I say 'Inuyasha' I mean Sesshoumaru in Inuyasha's body. When I type the real Sesshoumaru or Inuyasha, I use that for their thoughts because it may be too confusing otherwise.

* * *

**

The Old Switcheroo

Chapter 7: Mitsuko

Rin's eyes fluttered open as something wet hit her in the forehead. She sat up and looked about the camp. The boy with the dog-ears was leaning against a tree gazing off into the distance. Kagome, the demon slayer, and monk were all asleep with the neko youkai Kirara watching over them in her larger form. Ah and Uhn were asleep to her left and Jaken was fast asleep as well.

Charcoal clouds loomed above warning of the rain that was sure to come. "I wonder if it will be a storm," Rin murmured aloud. Inuyasha's ears twitched as he turned his head, golden hues fixating on the child. Silent, he let his gaze linger only for a moment before turning his attention to something else. Rin stood up and went about her morning business of prodding the toad imp awake.

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes and blinked a few times. He picked up the strange scent in the air first. Just like the air smelled before every storm, he could catch the strong scent of water, but there was something else to it he'd never noticed-or been able to pick up-before. It _almost_ tickled his nose. The inu-youkai furrowed his brow in confusion. Was something different in this oncoming storm?

"It's the lightning," He heard the voice that was normally his say.

"Keh, I knew that." Sesshoumaru lied leaping from the tree and landing on the ground in front of the hanyou.

Inuyasha was tempted to roll his eyes. "Of course you did, little brother."

"Hey! Right now, _you're_ the little insignificant half-breed and _I'm_ the cold bastard-of-a-brother full demon."

"Ano, what's going on?" Kagome murmured slipping from her sleeping bag. She was careful of the sleeping kitsune. It didn't take the young miko long to catch glimpse of the sky. With a soft sigh she smiled lightly to the pair. "Should we wake the others and get beneath some shelter?"

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. He started to cross his arms over his chest before remembering he only had one arm and settled for leaving that one arm at his side. "No. The rest can _wake up_ so we can start getting some jewel shards."

Kagome narrowed her eyes slightly at the Daiyoukai. Her icy gaze then slid over to Inuyasha who was leaning wordlessly against a tree. "What is wrong with you two?" She demanded folding her arms across her front. "It's like you've become the complete opposites of who you used to be!"

"Does that bother you?" Inuyasha asked with a raised brow.

"Yes it bothers me!" Kagome growled, "People don't just change over night like you two did!" Her foot tapped as she awaited an answer.

Sesshoumaru growled. "I can't believe you! You're supposed to be the closest one to me and you haven't even realized that Sesshoumaru and I have-"

"Damare!" Inuyasha yelled angrily chucking a rock at Sesshoumaru's head. After taking the hit the demon lord rounded on the hanyou.

"What the hell was that for!"

"You were born ignorant, and I can perceive your ignorant disposition will never change."

Sesshoumaru's face faltered. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. Her patience had quickly worn thin. "He said you're stupid Sesshoumaru."

"Excuse me." A woman said softly making Sesshoumaru and Kagome nearly jump out of their skin. Where had she come from? The miko and demon lord both turned to face her.

Long ebony lock cascaded down her back like cresting ocean waves. Her eyes were narrower and gold, like Sesshoumaru's, and beneath the rich indigo kimono she wore it was easy to make out her slender frame. And sitting perfectly in the center of her brow was an indigo crescent moon. Kagome, realizing her mouth was slightly agape, snapped it closed and smiled.

"Sorry, you caught me off guard," The young raven-haired woman said with a nervous laugh. She glanced at Sesshoumaru, but he seemed as dumbfounded as she.

The woman nodded knowingly. She was clearly youkai. "Indeed, you three did seem to be in the middle of something. My name is Mitsuko," She bowed her head, "And I would be grateful if you would allow me some food."

"Of course you-"

"No way in hell!" Sesshoumaru yelled interrupting Kagome. He moved to take hold of Tetsusaiga at his hip, only to remember it wasn't there. "She could be one of Naraku's incarnations! Demons don't just show up and ask for food!" He spat.

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome hissed. "What is wrong with you?"

Inuyasha stared wide-eyed at the newcomer. It was as if he had jumped off the edge of a steep cliff and was now being hurtled through layers and layers of forgotten, buried memories. Her sweet scent filled his senses and he began to tremble. She was dead. How could she be here? She was dead. Dead. But how could anyone else be so much like her without being her? "Mother…" He murmured softly to the winds.

* * *

**Wow. What a twist? Not to me though. I'd been planning this. It'll sort of mke more sense later on. REVIEW!**


	8. Explaination

**(Cracks knuckles) Now… this chapter will be longer to make up for the slow, _slow_ updates and short chapters. It's thanksgiving, I'm stuffed, and I'll do my best.**

The Old Switcheroo

Chapter 8: Explaination

* * *

Sesshoumaru continued to glare at Mitsuko in confusion and suspicion. 'Looks like Sesshoumaru…' The real Inuyasha thought. In fact, this strange woman smelled a great deal like him as well. Perhaps a connection lie somewhere? Sesshoumaru's eyes widened. "Oh my God, your Sesshoumaru's daughter!" He cried in disbelief.

'Why not just say, "It's my daughter"' Kagome thought with a perplexed sigh. Realization ht her and she took a double take. Sesshoumaru's daughter. Since when did Sesshoumaru even have a mate? A low growl interrupted her thoughts and she turned her head to Inuyasha. "Something… wrong?" She whispered in a daze.

"_She_ is _not_ my daughter," The half demon bit out flexing the claws that were itching to slice his brother and his brother's wench to ribbons.

The raven-haired miko shook her head with a nervous laugh. "We didn't say she was yours Inuyasha-"

"Oh, it's alright," Mitsuko said interrupting; amusement flickered across her hues, a sly smile tugging at her lips. Raising a clawed hand in the air the youkai made a fist. She stood still for a moment and then opened her hand. Lavender dust was dispersed into the air. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru found their senses clouded by the strange dust. Kagome toppled over backwards in an unconscious state. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru followed suit.

* * *

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes. A soft growl of discomfort was emitted as he stood, eyes narrowed. Everything that surrounded him was white. He found himself frantically searching for some color – just a little spot had to be _somewhere_. Then his eyes widened for only a second. He only had one arm… and he could feel the weight of his bone armor.

"Oi, where the hell am I?" Inuyasha's voice rang throughout the place echoing until it became a whisper and eventually died.

Mitsuko appeared before them appearing from the air. She bowed, and then laughed softly. "Relish your own bodies while you possess them, for they will only last as long as my illusion." Inuyasha was about to threaten her, but stopped. Sesshoumaru had just _bowed_. He was on one knee, his head bent down. Never had the hanyou seen his half-brother show respect to _anyone_.

"What the _hell_ are you doing?" Inuyasha demanded. "This bitch is the one who messed with us!"

The inu-youkai's icy gaze fell on Inuyasha. He growled. "You will _never_ insult her. Or I will kill you."

"Calm down Sesshou-chan," The demoness said softly. "And you may stand. There is no reason for you to act as if you are beneath me now. You are no longer a child." Following her wishes, Sesshoumaru stood. Inuyasha looked around bewildered.

"Haha-ue, I thought you had… I thought you were… dead," Sesshoumaru finished in almost a whisper.

She nodded. "Indeed, I did die. Long ago. I am merely about to complete a task or… fulfill a promise to Inu no Tashou. Gomen nasai, my son, for I waited too long to begin."

Inuyasha glared at her and Sesshoumaru in turn. It had finally clicked that she was his mother. The 'Haha-ue' giving that away. It also explained their similarities in appearance. It was just the fact that he had no idea in the world where he was or what was going on that was grating his nerves. The vast, blank surroundings were giving him a headache.

Mitsuko fell down gently to land on her legs in the proper fashion. She waved her hand in the air motioning for them to follow her lead. The inu-youkai did so without hesitation, Inuyasha following moments after. He still believed Naraku had to have a hand in this somewhere.

"Inuyasha," She began with a nod, "I feel I must apologize most to you. You have never known me and yet I interfere with your life."

"Got that right bitch," He muttered. Sesshoumaru growled.

Mitsuko just smiled softly beginning her story. "Before I died, I promised my lord to always protect you, Sesshoumaru. You are, apparently, quite capable of protecting yourself physically. I was purely devoted to keeping your… er… mental being safe. More specifically, your heart." Inuyasha snorted, but she overlooked the interruption as if nothing had happened.

"I couldn't stop you from becoming frigid and cold – and I must admit I was ecstatic watching you from the heavens when you picked up the girl, Rin. Oh… I'm going off topic again. Gomen.

"It was when you and Inuyasha began clashing that I knew it was my time to step in. I was indecisive at first hoping that you two might straighten things out yourselves. I was wrong. Perhaps if I'd acted sooner, Sesshoumaru, you'd still have your arm… but now I _have_ acted. You two had your bodies switched to simplify it, until you could learn to accept each other.

"It hasn't been going well, but I am pleased that you both have learned a bit about the others life. Your friends are suspicious. They know something is up between the both of you. I intervened, and brought you here. Now, let's see if you're ready to switch back permanently! Inuyasha, what have you learned?"

"That everyone's scared of Sesshoumaru because he's an arrogant bastard?" The hanyou said glancing at his older brother. The youkai scowled.

"Ano… all right," Mitsuko said with a nervous laugh. "Sesshoumaru, you?"

"This Sesshoumaru has learned the half-breed runs between two mates and is denser then I first contemplated possible."

Now the demoness growled her frustration and a layer of dismay covered her scent. "You two! Do you really want to go back to each other's bodies? Do you want to stay that way forever? Speak true now or it will be that way!"

"I…" Inuyasha started eager to keep his body. "I learned Sesshoumaru is… all alone in the world with the exception of a toad and a little girl?"

"Very good, now Sesshoumaru?"

"The half-breed isn't accepted by youkai or ningen with the exception of his friends?"

She clasped her hands in front of her and leapt to her feet. "Great! You two have gotten further then I expected! Now, you'll just remain in each other's bodies a while longer…"

"But why?" Sesshoumaru exploded. "Have I not been tormented enough Haha-ue?"

"It isn't torture! It's fun!" She said waving a finger in the air, "You used to love having fun! Remember how you used to spend all your time at that pond trying to catch frogs? And then you'd carry them home in your mouth all muddy and-"

"Haha-ue!" Sesshoumaru growled. Inuyasha smirked fighting against his laughter. Sesshoumaru. With frogs in his mouth. Who would have thought?

"I'm off now boys. Three days. Remember your lessons thus far, and keep learning," Mitsuko said. "I'll take my leave now. You'll wake up in each other's bodies and out of this place." She began to dissolve, becoming transparent. "Your mother says hello, Inuyasha." Her voice echoed throughout the place. She was gone.

* * *

**Wow... what a long chapter. (Sarcastic) Sorry, I really expected it to be longer. Not much humor or anything in it. I'd be surprised if I don't get any negative feedback for this one. (Sighs)**

**Youkai: Demon**

**Hanyou: Half Demon**

**Miko: Priestess**

**Inu: Dog**

**Haha-ue: Mother (VERY polite)**


	9. The Return of an Enemy

**All right, no excuses. I haven't updated this story because (drum roll) I hate it. I'm itching to click that tempting little 'delete' button… but I didn't. I love you all too much to do that! So I'll finish it quickly and just get it out of my hair.**

**REMEMBER: When I say 'Inuyasha' I mean Sesshoumaru is Inuyasha's body. When I say 'Sesshoumaru' I mean Inuyasha in Sesshoumaru's body. So when I write 'Sesshoumaru growled.' It's really Inuyasha in Sesshoumaru's body growling. Got it?**

**The Old Switcheroo**

**Chapter 9: The Return of an Enemy

* * *

**

Inuyasha's eyes flickered open and he found himself staring right into the face of the young priestess Kagome. Relief washed over her face and she smiled softly. "Inuyasha! I'm glad you finally woke up… that demon put us all under some spell or something. I woke up just before the others," She said practically radiating with warmth and love. It was then when Inuyasha became aware that she was clutching his left hand in her own. He snatched his hand away from her.

Kagome's face faltered. "Oh, I'm sorry Inuyasha…" Why was he so touchy lately?

Inuyasha almost retorted with something smart, but caught himself. He spoke as simply as he could and tried to make his voice sound less monotone. "Don't be sorry, Kagome. I'm just a bit out of it, I guess."

She nodded, smiling again. "Sesshoumaru seems to be stirring."

The sky was black, dusted with stars and moon perched in it's center. Light from the campfire jumped about bathing them in light one second and darkness the next. Everyone else seemed to be asleep…

Inuyasha watched as Sesshoumaru sat up dazed. The inu-youkai glanced about until he spotted Kagome leaning over Inuyasha. Jealously flashed across his narrow hues and his face twisted in anger. _So Sesshoumaru thinks he can have my Kagome because he's in the good body now? Never!_

Sesshoumaru stood and quickly closed the gap between himself and Kagome and Inuyasha. He glared down at them both. "Priestess, I need to speak to Inuyasha alone," He commanded. Kagome nodded confused and went to occupy herself with setting up her sleeping back. Sesshoumaru knelt beside Inuyasha. "What the _hell_ are you doing?"

"Doing my best to keep our secret hidden, little brother," Inuyasha said flatly in a low voice.

"Keh! I know what you're doing. You're trying to take Kagome from me!"

"If I wanted to take your mate from you I would have done so all ready."

"Bastard."

"Half breed."

"Inuyasha? Sesshoumaru?" Kagome said timidly. "I'm going to sleep now. It's one of your turns to stand watch tonight for Naraku…"

"I'll do it," Both brothers answered in unison. They glared at each other. Kagome rolled her shoulders in a light shrug and went to sleep.

The half demon's ears twitched. "Go to sleep."

"Why don't you?" Sesshoumaru growled.

"I need to think," Inuyasha said simply.

* * *

A certain monk found himself awakening from a rather pleasant dream where a certain demon slayer decided she wanted to follow him alone to a hot spring. (A/n: Bad Miroku. :Blinks: ) He sat up with a stifled yawn and stared listlessly into the dying embers of the camp fire. Everyone seemed to be asleep except - his gaze fell upon a silent hanyou – Inuyasha.

Ah, his friend had been acting quite strange as of late. Perhaps it had something to do with his half-brother Sesshoumaru? Standing, Miroku took hold of his staff and walked over to his friend. The monk was quiet a moment and then he spoke with a sly grin. "Something up between you and Kikyou?" Surely that had to be it. Inuyasha had been completely ignoring Kagome it seemed…

The hanyou was leaning idly against a tree with his arms folded across his chest and eyes closed. He didn't give any indication he had heard Miroku speak other than a slight twitch of his ears. _Kikyou,_ He thought, _the dead priestess?_

"Come on, Inuyasha," Miroku pushed, "Do you really love Kikyou? I mean sure she-"

"Love is a useless emotion." Inuyasha surprised even himself by speaking, eyes snapping open but not truly focusing on anything.

The monk stared at his friend. _What's gotten into you, Inuyasha?_ "Surely you don't mean that?"

"You're a human," He said coolly, "and have been one all your life. You see it as strength when it is weakness."

"It sounds like," his friend began, "you've been spending too much time with Sesshoumaru…"

"…" Inuyasha remained silent. Why couldn't this damned monk just go back to sleep?

Miroku frowned. "Inuyasha, do you really think that?"

"I would not have said so if I did not."

"How can you believe something so stupid? Honestly! When you have something to protect don't you fight just that much harder?" When Inuyasha didn't answer, Miroku held his tongue and returned to where he had been lying before.

_When you have something to protect don't you fight just that much harder? _Inuyasha closed his eyes. _Fools…_He thought with an inward frown. The half demon's ears twitched. Miroku spoke from where he lay. "Something's coming, Inuyasha. I don't like the feel of it…"

While the monk went about rousing the others from their sleep the half demon moved quickly to reach whatever approached before it could reach them. He almost wrinkled his nose at the disgusting scent filling his nostrils. It smelled something between rotting flesh, burning hair, and a place where humans relieved themselves in vast numbers. To put it simply, he didn't like it in the least and was determined to destroy whatever demon emitted it.

That is, if you would go as far as calling Naraku a demon. Which, in his opinion, Naraku was most definitely _not_ even _close_.

Inuyasha stopped feet from the said _thing_ and scowled. With his dulled senses he couldn't tell if this was the true Naraku or another one of his endless puppets. "Come alone, Inuyasha?" His voice was confident and a low, a rumbling laugh followed. "Of course, your friends are not far behind."

The half demon remained silent. At the moment, Naraku retained a basically human looking shape from his torso up. Below, however, tentacles of various sizes fell over each other; some venturing even to nearly graze Inuyasha's feet. Instinctively he grabbed the hilt of his blade and unsheathed it. It was not until the marvelous blade transformed into a large fang did he suddenly remember it was Tetsusaiga he held, not Toukijin.

"Inuyasha!" The priestess's voice cried out as she rushed to his side with bow and arrows ready. His ears twitched feeling a soft whoosh of air as Kirara landed beside him and Sango and the monk dismounted. Standing just behind him, was Sesshoumaru. The dog demon's scent flared with anger and confusion. Rin, Jaken, Shippou, and Ah-Uhn observed anxiously some feet away. Inuyasha fought the urge to drag the girl away. She didn't need to see…

"I wonder what Naraku is planning," Miroku mused quietly.

Sango kept her eyes trained on Naraku. "It's unusual for him to attack without reason." The grip on her Hiraikotsu tightened.

"Most likely after the shards," Sesshoumaru muttered with growing restlessness. He eyed the sword in Inuyasha's hands with jealousy. The word _mine_ hissed through his mind.

Naraku watched them closely. An alliance between Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha was not in his favor. Ten pairs of eyes were watching him just as intensely. The rising sun offered little light. A cool wind howled, it's tendrils wrapping and unwrapping about the group. It almost seemed uneasy as well.

"Damn, I've had enough of this!" Sesshoumaru roared flexing his claws. He leapt, arm outstretched with a spray of poison he was unable to control. It touched his skin and burned away the flesh, but it regrew quicker than he could truly notice. Naraku reacted instantaneously, moving quickly away from the dog demon and launching an arsenal of poisonous insects at the gang to subdue the wind tunnel.

Miroku mumbled a string of obscenities and jumped into action. He used his staff to hack away at the oncoming onslaught of various low-level demons, tossing a few sutras when he got the chance. "What's Naraku up to?" He bit out to no one in particular. What reason was there for this sudden appearance? Surely the enemy had something planned.

"Houshi-sama!" Sango cried watching the overly large flying insects scatter about. She had her back to the monk, using the large hiraikotsu to help remove the lower demons. Kirara snarled, the skin around her neck standing on end and tails swishing anxiously behind. The cat demon was ready to help in anyway.

"Stay back Rin!" The young fox demon yelled moving to stand in front of her and disposing of an insect quite nicely with the use of foxfire. Rin nodded silently, her eyes never strayed from Sesshoumaru-sama. It was rare she ever see him battle, but the girl was smart enough to know he had never rushed head-on without thinking before. Meanwhile Inuyasha hung back, preparing himself for a more thought-out attack. Ah-Uhn nudged her.

"What is it?" Rin asked the two-headed beast. It lowered its massive, scaly hide to the ground and beckoned her forth with a soft grunt. "Come on, Shippou!" The young girl grabbed the fox's shirt collar and pulled him on to the animal. In a _whoosh_ of air they took to the skies, hovering over the battlefield. Willing to do whatever he could to help, Shippou showered poorly aimed acorns at Naraku.

"Sesshoumaru wait!" Kagome yelled in vain. A barbed tentacle had already thrown the dog demon back. Crimson stained the innocent white of his haori. With a snarl the ice prince leapt again. With a deep frown, the priestess readied her bow. She glanced at Inuyasha standing stiffly near. "You can jump in with the Tetsusaiga anytime now Inuyasha." Her voice was low. Straining to keep her shaking limbs still, Kagome fired and grazed the half-breed Naraku's flesh.

"I expected better from you," Naraku spat with one of his sickening smiles. His body was always changing, growing, and folding back in on itself. Sometimes the mismatched group had to wonder if Naraku could truly control what his body did. "But perhaps, your luck has run out?"

"Shut the _hell_ up!" Sesshoumaru snarled. He flicked his wrist and a glowing whip shot out. Not the intended action, but he guessed it still worked just fine. Naraku evaded the weak offense by easily maneuvering to the left – right into one of Kagome's arrows. With a hiss the spiritual arrow ripped through his lower torso with a spray of dark blood.

"Got him!" Kagome cried out in triumph.

The battle continued. Sango, Miroku, and Kirara made quick work of the lower ranked demons and move don to help with Naraku. Seeing the three new attackers Naraku encased himself in a glimmering shield their hits seemed to have no effect on. Acorns continued showering from overhead with even an occasional beam of energy shot down from Ah-Uhn. Jaken ran in circles firing random spurts of flames from his treasured staff.

And there stood Inuyasha, silent and forgotten. He stared at the people around him, almost baffled. They were all working so hard and in futile. Yet, they didn't stop. Even the baby fox did his best to contribute. Somehow this unlikely group had banded together and formed strong bonds. They fought for each other. They would die for each other.

_Would I die for anyone?_ He questioned himself. _Do I care for anyone so much?_ His train of thought was broken by a piercing female scream. It made him wince, ears slamming down against his head.

"**INUYASHA**!" Kagome screamed in agony. Naraku had her held firmly, locked in a speared tentacle. Her bright blood oozed slowly from the forming wounds. Everyone froze, all eyes turning from Kagome to Inuyasha and then back to Kagome. "INUYASHA, _Please_!" Her voice cracked, her hues misted over in pain. Sesshoumaru couldn't move. He looked to Inuyasha, eyes pleading.

"And now I have what I came for," Naraku rumbled darkly. He began to dissipate into the swirling mass of miasma. Inuyasha could hear the silent whisper of Kagome's voice float down form the wind.

"Do you want me to die?" She asked. And just before they were gone, Kagome managed to hurl the bottle holding the one small shard Naraku did not yet have. It landed at Inuyasha's feet.

* * *

Sorry it took so long. No time for notes, sorry. I'll update again ASAP! No time to tweak the chapter, sorry. 


	10. Empty Hope

**REMEMBER: When I say 'Inuyasha' I mean Sesshoumaru is Inuyasha's body. When I say 'Sesshoumaru' I mean Inuyasha in Sesshoumaru's body. So when I write 'Sesshoumaru growled.' It's really Inuyasha in Sesshoumaru's body growling. Got it?**

**The Old Switcheroo**

**Chapter 10: Empty Hope**

**:---:**

Inuyasha staggered backwards, the pain from Sesshoumaru's punch – which had hit him squarely in the jaw – made purple spots dance before his eyes. "You _fucking_ bastard!" The demon ground out in anguish as he continued the assault. Blood splattered, poison sprayed. "You let him take her! You let Naraku take _HER_!" Another hit. Inuyasha was slipping into unconsciousness.

Sesshoumaru knocked away the monk who struggled to calm him, roughly pushed away the demon slayer, and slammed the demon cat into the ground. He ached, he hurt. Crimson lanced his vision. The normally smooth markings on his cheeks became more distinct and jagged. "How could you!"

The half demon gave an inaudible moan from the ground. He couldn't remember ever hurting so much - emotionally or physically. The priestess had placed her entire faith in him. He was her only hope, and he'd just stood there. He'd just stood there and watched Naraku drag her away in a swirl of miasma. Inuyasha closed his eyes, vaguely recalling a phrase he had heard once in the past…

'How the mighty have fallen'. Yes. That seemed to be it. A dog demon of terrible prowess and skill reduced to a disheveled, bleeding – perhaps insane? – Dirty half-breed. It was sort of ironic, if you pondered it. He had always taunted the poor hanyou about what he was, and now he was one himself. _Perhaps, I've misjudged my half-brother?_ Sesshoumaru mused.

Another hit. He couldn't be sure where he had landed.

"Inuyasha!" A kitsune's voice rang out desperately. "Use Tessaiga! FIGHT BACK!"

Sesshoumaru's lips pulled back into a snarl. He gave another feral growl. _Kagome. Kagome, he let him take you. I need to find you before- before- _A kick. More poison. _I can't stop. I need the blood, I want to save you Kagome, but I need the blood _now He was losing the internal battle wit his instincts. A beast clawed at his insides turning any reasonable thought left vicious.

And just before he lost control, a tug; a tug at his sleeve a moment before he was ready to strike again. His head whipped back, crimson hues narrowed and fangs protruding over his lower lip. He looked more animal than anything human now. Brown eyes, soft, concerned, pleading. _So much like Kagome's_. "Sesshoumaru-sama," A tiny voice murmured. "Please stop."

Stop. Rin wanted him to stop. He wanted to stop too, didn't he? The pounding in his head dulled. Sesshoumaru's eyes faded back to that inhuman amber. His eyes wondered to Inuyasha – his _true _body – and were greeted by a red and sliver mess of blood and mud. The hanyou was alive, but made no move to show it. _I almost killed myself. I lost control. Kagome. I'll save Kagome now._

"Wait," Inuyasha barked. Crimson smoldered his breath. A silent river of blood worked its way down his chin and pooled near his collarbone.

_Wait,_ The real Inuyasha thought, _Sesshoumaru wants me to wait._

"Save her and come back…" he paused for a shallow breath, "…or I'll take your body into hell with me."

_He's going to die._

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin whispered quietly. Her voice was strained. Tears stung her eyes.

"Sango, Miroku. Stay here and keep him alive…"

"But, Sesshou-"

"_Stay_," he growled. The pair exchanged bewildered, sad glances and bowed their heads. With one lingering look around at the pairs of eyes locked on him, Sesshoumaru leapt into the skies.

Jaken sputtered.

Ah-Uhn groaned.

Rin sobbed.

Shippou fought a lump in his throat.

Sango, Kirara, and Miroku stood helplessly over their friend.

Inuyasha's heart gave one last, pathetic beat.

And he died.

**:---:**

"You don't have your shard." Naraku hissed angrily. "Where is it?"

The chains binding her to the wall burned her wrists and arms and ankles and legs. The air burned her lungs, eyes, ears, nose, and mouth. The smells of rotting human flesh pervaded her senses. It was hard to think. Kagome couldn't scream if she wanted too. Her spirit had shattered to the winds. Inuyasha hadn't made a move to save her. _He wants me gone. He wants me gone to be with Kikyou._

Naraku slapped her across the face. "_Where_ is it?" He ground out through tightly clenched teeth. Her head hung low. Dark, raven bangs shielded her eyes from his view. Silent tears slipped down her cheeks. _I'm so stupid. So, so stupid. _Kagome waited while Naraku disappeared. She dangled limply from the wall.

He returned, and the air thickened with his presence. With him was the soulless incarnation Kanna standing quietly with her mirror. Blank eyes looked Kagome over soundlessly. Naraku grabbed her chin and jerked her head up. Kagome shuddered involuntarily in disgust at his touch. "Look, Kagome," he commanded. She hated the sound of her name on his lips.

The scene made what was left of her heart crumble into oblivion. Her eyes darkened. It was Inuyasha, lying still and dead in a puddle of his blood. Her friends gathered about him helplessly. "What did you do to him?" She whimpered pathetically.

"_I_ did nothing. It was Sesshoumaru who killed him…"

"You're lying."

"I have no reason to lie," he spat.

Kagome cringed. Her body shook with violent tremors. "No one will come for you," he said coolly. "Inuyasha is dead. Your friends are weak. So why not tell me where the last shard is and I'll make it worth your while."

"No," She sobbed, "I could never do that to them. Not for _you_."

"Never." Kagome whispered darkly. She felt something pulling on her. Thick tendrils of power coiled themselves around her. The force constricting her was too much. She let out an anguished cry, and the castle went up in smoke.

**:---:**

Sesshoumaru searched the shield around the castle frantically. He could catch Kagome's depressed, saddened scent on the wind. Long silver hair billowed behind him, claws flexed. He jumped, hit the barrier, and was thrown back. His attempts caused only a ripple in the barrier. The castle beyond it flickered in and out of his sight. He frowned. Her scent was becoming distressed and pained. White, hot terror burned and clawed at his insides. He leapt again.

And instead of hitting anything, he fell through the air and landed in a heap on the ground. A gust of energy swept overhead, and the castle was gone. In its place was a fiery inferno. Breathing labored, heart pounding, he rushed forward. "**_KAGOME_**!" She was alive. She had to be…

**:---:**

**Short. I know. Stupid, I know. DON'T WORRY. I promise everything will get better. Maybe. :Dark laughter: Oh, no worries. I wouldn't do that to you guys. :Hugs: Well, get me at least 5 reviews and I won't. No time to go over this chapter sorry. School sucks that way.**


	11. Return

**The Old Switcheroo **

**Chapter 11: The Return**

**:---:**

The air was so thick she choked on it. Sputtering and gasping the young priestess ran frantically through the falling debris and smoke. She could feel the dark reaching out and touching her skin, calling her back to it. Someone yelled her name, but she couldn't be sure who or where the caller was. "Inuyasha!" She screamed. And then reality came crashing down upon her.

He's dead.

Kagome fell to her knees.

Dead.

_Inuyasha._

He's gone.

_I'm so sorry._

Dead. Dead. Dead…

_I let Naraku win._

Two clawed hands wrapped around her arms and jerked her up. She pulled away, kicking and scratching in the fight to regain freedom. Kagome caught a glimpse of silver hair. Her heart hammered as she spun around. _Inuyasha? But how…?_

No. The hair was different. Longer. Smoother. The eyes narrower. _Sesshoumaru_. Kagome raised her hand, and smacked him. She pulled her hand to her breast. It stung. "I hate you," She spat darkly. _He killed Inuyasha. Killed him…_

The demon didn't move. A small river of blood ran from his mouth. She hated him? _No, _the real Inuyasha thought, _she hates Sesshoumaru._ He frowned. _But I_ am _Sesshoumaru._

The flames and smoke around them intermingled and rose. The barren grounds were charred black. Sesshoumaru and Kagome's gazes locked. Hers an endless pool of abhorrence and his a sorrowful wilting gold. Uncertainly, and without being able to stop himself, he reached out touched her cheek. The priestess shuddered and whipped her head back. "Don't _touch_ me," she snarled.

"Kagome, please." He couldn't move. _If I tell her, I'll be stuck like this forever, but Sesshoumaru is dead. I killed him in my own body. I'm stuck like this anyway. I can't stand her hating me. It hurts…Kagome…_

"PLEASE!" She screamed hysterically. "_PLEASE!_" Kagome hit him again. She couldn't see straight anymore. Her vision was blurred with tears and hate. "I loved him," she whimpered, "I loved him…"

_Oh, Kagome._ He wanted to pull her against him and soothe her worries. He wanted to tell her he loved her too, that he wasn't Sesshoumaru. He was Inuyasha. _Inuyasha_. At his hip, Tenseiga pulsed.

_Tenseiga_.

His eyes fell to the sheathed, forgotten blade. _Only someone with a kind heart can wield the blade. A single stroke can revive a hundred lives._ Isn't that what Totosai had said so long ago? Sesshoumaru revived Rin. _If you could do it, _Inuyasha thought, _I can do it to. _He looked back at Kagome and lowered his head miserably. "I'm so sorry Kagome. Forgive me," He said quietly.

"Like I-" But she was cut off. His arm wrapped tightly around her waist. Sesshoumaru bent his knees, and then took off with a mighty leap into the skies. He rushed through the emerald sea of forests landing on thick branches and taking off again. Silver hair and platinum bangs were whipped back from his face. Kagome's fists were beating dully against the armor he wore. "LET ME GO!"

_Please, let this work._ He begged the Gods. He landed in a clearing; golden eyes piercing the darkness to see a group huddled around their dead comrade. He heard Kagome's breath hitch in her throat. Sesshoumaru released her, and she ran loyally to the hanyou's side.

"Kagome-chan!" Sango cried. "You're safe."

"Sesshoumaru killed him…" Shippou sobbed. His tail drooped. "I should have saved him Kagome! I should have been stronger."

"I'm so sorry Kagome-sama," Miroku murmured.

Kagome pushed herself through them and flung herself over the half demon. Her salty tears mixed with the blood on his haori. "Inuyasha," she whimpered, "no…"

Sesshoumaru fought off the jealous monster roaring inside him. He gently moved her aside drew Tenseiga. Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippou stepped away. Their eyes all held deep contempt for the demon. Rin, Ah Un, and Jaken were silent. "Please work," the youkai prince murmured.

The sword pulsed. The world around him faded. He could see small, homely demons crowding around Inuyasha's body. _His body._ They were wrapping thick chains around him, just beginning to pull him into hell. Hand trembling, Sesshoumaru swung the blade in a smooth arch.

Inuyasha did not stir.

_Why the hell didn't it work!_ He inwardly growled. _If it worked for that bastard, why not for me? _He let his eyes slid closed. Tenseiga's hilt was cold in his hands. He tried to focus, to bend and weave his strength into the sword. And then, he swung again. _As much as I hate to say it, I really don't want to see you dead right now…_

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes again.

Inuyasha was still.

_No_, he thought in horror. _Why did I lose myself? Why did I kill him…?_ Sesshoumaru fell to his knees. He grabbed his brother's red haroi and jostled the half demon. "Wake up!" He yelled desperately. "Wake up, dammit!"

"Get away from him!" Kagome screamed. She hurled herself at him, shoving him violently from the half demon.

"Kagome!" Her friends cried, hurrying to grab her. She struggled against them.

"Don't ever touch him again!" Kagome continued to screech.

"Stop," A familiar voice commanded in an unfamiliarly cold way. All eyes fell to Inuyasha who had just spoken and was now struggling to stand. He righted himself slowly, new blood spilling over the still open wounds.

The priestess stepped towards him slowly. "Inuyasha." She whispered and then toppled over backwards.

Two golden gazes locked. They mixed with understanding, and confusion. The wind picked up. And they swam through an endless sea. And they were ripped from being, and tossed into pieces. And they fell into their own bodies once more, both toppling over as Kagome had.

**:---:**

Sesshoumaru sat up. He immediately felt better than he had in days. He felt _right_. One arm was missing. His clothing was no longer an eye sore. He could once again catch scents he had been unable to for a long time. Something latched onto his leg. "Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin cried staring up at him. "Inuyasha-sama told us everything. Rin thinks it's like an exciting bedtime story!"

"Everything?" he repeated. The girl nodded. Sesshoumaru stood.

It was daylight. There was a small fire going, and the monk, demon, slayer, and fox were busy all huddled around Inuyasha. He priestess, Kagome, was sitting faithfully beside him smiling and resting her head on his shoulder. "Is what the half-breed said true, milord?" Jaken squawked suddenly from behind. He waited impatiently with Ah Uhn's reins in hand.

"Yes," the inu youkai confirmed blandly. Inside he was more than grateful to be in his own body, and slightly confused. _How long have I slept?_

"Oy, Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha called. The group turned to look at Sesshoumaru. "Awake, finally."

"Hn."

Kagome stood. She walked slowly to stand before him and smiled shyly. "I'm sorry, about everything. Inuyasha told us what happened its so unbelievable but makes sense I guess." She wrung her hands together, staring at them instead of his face as was proper when apologizing.

"Indeed."

Miroku grinned. "It straightens out why you two were so weird anyway. Though it _is_ quite a tale."

"You saying I lied?" Inuyasha growled. The monk laughed nervously.

Shippou piped up. "What are we going to do now? Is Naraku dead."

"I doubt it…" Sango said in turn.

Inuyasha stood in front of Sesshoumaru. He looked up, and they stared at each other. "What are you going to do now?"

"Find Naraku," the demon answered easily.

The half demon grinned. He couldn't say he was fond of his half-brother – and Sesshoumaru could easily agree – but maybe he didn't exactly hate him anymore… "Keh, might as well quit. I'll find him first and kick his ass."

He raised a brow. "I would like to see you try, half-breed."

**:----:**

**Rushed, stupid, and finally. OVER! No sequels to this or epilogues. It's DONE. I hate this story so much so I just crapped up an ending. Mwhahaha!**

**Inu: That sucked.**

**Sess: Hn.**

**Ray: Shaddup!**

**Kag: They're right you know.**

**Sango: Yea…**

**Miroku: Completely!**

**Ray: I hate you guys. (Except Sesshoumaru. Heh…)**

**Sess: Whoopee for me. –twirls finger-**

**Thank you for the reviews EVERYONE! It all means so much. I'd post your names with a special thanks but there are so many of you. –Dies- I love you all. –glomps-**

**EDIT: A revised it a bit. I was going to do a whole big revision, but I'm too lazy.**


End file.
